Untold Story: To Love is To Forgive
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: He was a remnant of a dying race. Sent away by his father to escape his fate. Found and raise by a loving family. But the dark past of his race found him, and his normal life is starting to change. It begins by the appearance of a strange pink hair girl on his brother tub and the pool of blood that followed. "Oh wow! So many blood!" "Naruto!"


**Axel: Hey there! How do you guys do? Fine? Good! Now, before anyone kill me of not updating stories and stuff, I wanted you to know that I'm in a roll of new stories, so I'm making new stories everywhere I go! But fear not! For I shall update my other stories!**

**Zero: When?**

**Axel: When I get the motivation. Anyway, this is my first time writing a TLRXNaruto crossover, so please mind if something's wrong, but I do research on an anime before I write fanfiction of them. Also, I'll be adding a year to everyone's age, except for Mikan, I'll add 2 years for her. So the age are:**

**Rito: 16 (Second year High school)**

**Naruto: 15 (First year High school)**

**Mikan: 14 (Third year Junior High school)**

**As for the pairing, we can discuss that, though mind that probably Mikan and any other girls that don't have much screen time (Like Kyoko Kirisaki). But pairings are negotiable, and do expect harem for both Naruto and Rito, and expect to see a full scale war for getting the boys attention.**

**And so, disclaimer!**

**Zero: Axel own nothing.**

**XXX**

In a galactic space, far far away...

On a planet covered with green forest and hills.

Stand a mighty civilization, a race with a humanoid looks but with addition animals parts, like ears and tails.

The great city stood in the middle of the great forests,with tall buildings and walls around the city, large guns placed inside, aiming toward the sky for anything hostile coming toward them.

Inside the city heart, where the palace and the king of the race lives.

A spiky blond hair male frown as he looks outside with his blue eyes. His long golden tails behind him. "Dark clouds... It'll be raining soon..." The man looked at his right, a baby with blond hair and whiskers mark in a cradle, sleeping peacefully. "... I wish we could've avoid this."

A knock gained his attention.

"Come in."

The door opened and a black hair man wearing a black hakama walked inside. "I'm sorry to bother you Minato-sama, but our long range radar had detected a massive stealth ships coming our way. They'll be here in half an hour."

Minato sigh. "I see. Thank you Fugaku. Assemble the men, prepare to fight."

Fugaku bow his head. "Yes Minato-sama."

"Fugaku." Minato called out to the man before he can leave. "Why did this happened to us?"

Fugaku fell silent for a minute before replying. "I did not know, what I do know is that someone trying to destroy us... And we won't go down without a fight." Fugaku bow his head one last time and leave the room.

Minato sigh again, he looked out the window, where rains started to fall. "Such a fitting weather..." He pick up the blond baby. "I'm sorry there's nothing I could do for you... I wish thing would be better. A better life for you." Minato smiled sadly. "A life without conflict... Where you could enjoy it and find a nice girl to introduce her to me and your mother... " Tears started to fall from his eyes. "Why do reality have to be so cruel..."

Before he can say anything else, a large explosion was heard. Minato eyes changed into a hardened one. "They're here... Faster than I expected." With a blink of an eye, Minato and his son teleported into an underground facility, with two guards, who gave Minato a salute.

Minato walked passed them and looked at the device they are guarding, a large circle with stone column circling the circle with a small capsule like thing in the middle. Minato walked to the middle and put the baby inside the capsule.

"There's so many thing I wanted to show and teach you son... So many..." Minato smile sadly. "But time and fate is not on our side." Minato take off a blue necklace he was wearing and put it on the baby. "This is the symbol of our great ancestor, the symbol of hope." Minato closed the capsule. "I wished... I could watched you grow up personaly... son... " Minato started to cry. "Good luck... may you have a happy life. Son." Minato pressed a button at one of the column and the circle glowed, the baby inside cried, Minato looked away as the capsule was gone in a flash.

Minato wipe his tears. Then he felt an earthquake, his eyes hardened. He still got a job to do.

"Minato-sama!" A guard called out, running toward him.

"What is it?"

"The entire fleets is destroyed! They are cutting through! It'll only be a matters of minutes before their troops land."

Minato face hardened. "Very well, ready all defences! We will show the entire galaxy what our race can do!"

**XXX**

Earth.

A planet where the race of Human live in. Oblivious toward aliens and galaxy.

At Japan, near the house hold of the Yuuki family who had just had their first son two years ago. A black hole of some sort slowly appeared at the front door of the Yuuki family, and slowly a small capsule appeared, as fast as it appears, the black hole gone.

The door of the household opened and a kind looking women came out of the house, wondering what was the weird noise was, imagined the surprise when she saw a baby, a fricking baby, inside a weird capsule of something.

Ringo Yuuki couldn't believe her eyes, she sees a whiskered baby crying inside a capsule. Ringo quickly looked around, to see if the parents still in the area.

After a minute of looking, she see no sign of the parent, She pick up the baby, and saw a paper with the words 'NARUTO' in english, good thing she knew english. She quickly took the baby inside.

"Saibai, looked what I've found."

**XXX**

Saibai Yuuki couldn't believe this is actually happening. He looked to his left and saw his wife carrying the baby they've found a few days ago, playing with him, joined by their 2 years old son Rito. They seems to be very fond of the blond baby. And so, after much discussion they agreed to take the boy in, much to the happiness of his wife and son.

"Mr. Yuuki." Saibai looked at a women smiling kindly at him. "The paperwork is done, now the boy is officially your child. Congratulation." The women handed Saibai a few files and walked away.

Ringo smiled hearing the news. "You hear that Little Naru? We'll be real family now!" She said as the baby giggle. "Rito-kun, since you are now a brother, you must protect Naruto, okay?"

Little Ritto nod his head energetically. "Ng!"

"Welcome to the family, Naruto Yuuki."

**XXX**

Rito Yuuki is watching or stalking depending on your point of view his crush, Haruna Seirenji. _"This is my chance!" _Rito thought with a slight blush as he continue on watching. _"I will confess my feeling to Haruna-chan!"_

"Aniki, what are you doing?"

Rito looked behind him and see his famous (Or infamous) 15 years old 'little brother', the blond spiky haired young man a year younger than him, wearing the same light tan blazer with green pants and tie combo of Seinen highschool. The only first year that forged his reputation by beating up bullies and crushing a biker gang. Quite famous around his peers, not so much for the disciplinary comites and teachers. His deep blue eyes staring at him.

"Are going to try to confess to Haruna-senpai again?" Naruto asked his hopeless romantic big brother.

Rito nod. "Yeah, and I'm waiting for the right chance."

Naruto nod his head in understanding. He was proud to have a loyal brother. "I see, I respect you more now Aniki." Naruto said patting the orange hair student on the shoulder. "Good luck." Naruto gave him a thumb up before walking away.

Rito sweatdrop for a minute before returning to his previous activity, unfortunately for him Haruna's already gone.

"Noooo!"

**XXX**

**Few minutes later in 1-A...**

"Hey Naruto, whats wrong?" A voice asked.

Naruto looked at the voice and saw his best friends and classmates, Chouji and Shikamaru, with the latter asking the questioned.

"How did you know there's something wrong?" Naruto asked from his chair.

"Usually you'll be boasting around or doing somehing stupid, so whats wrong?" Shikamaru asked again in a lazy tone.

"Well... I was wondering how can I help my brother with his confession..." Naruto said crossing his hands.

"Your brother? Oh, Rito-senpai. Yeah, that'll be a toublesome work, he seems to have bad luck or something." Shikamaru said as he and Chouji sit down at the seats near Naruto. "You better gives up."

"Heck no! Why would I give up? We need to support our family Shikamaru! You know that!"

Shikamaru sigh, he knew Naruto wouldn't give up.

"Come on, let's all eat first." Chouji said, taking out a very large bento, a bucket size large bento.

Even though Naruto already sees many time the bentos, he still looked in awe at the size. He too take out his lunch, a home-made bento courtesy of Mikan. Shikamaru shook his head and take out a... Bread. A plain bread.

"Plain bread?" Naruto asked.

"Too troublesome to make a bento. And this is the only not troubling food I can take." Naruto sweatdroped, this guy is so damn lazy.

Then the three of them eat their lunch, with small talks here and there.

"Hey guys, what up?" The trio looked at the person that greeted them, the dog lover Kiba. He and Naruto goes way back since elementary school, Kiba's a bit of a bully back then, so he and Naruto fought many times, and Naruto takes most of the winning spots. So he and Naruto created a weird bonds of friend and enemy relationship.

"What do you want Kiba?" Naruto asked.

Kiba frowned. "No need to be hostile blondie."

"Shut up dog breath."

"What did you say you-"

Chouji quickly diffused the situation before it turns into an all out brawl like last time, and it ain't pretty. "Come on guys, Kiba why don't you sit down?"

Kiba huff and sit down on a nearby chair. "So, whats up?" He asked taking out his own lunch.

"Nothing much, we were just talking about how to help with Naruto's brother confession." Chouji said.

"Oh... Well, what can you do?"

"That's why I'm asking idiot."

"Oy! Who are you calling an idiot, you idiot?"

Before Naruto can respond Shikamaru cut him off. "Listen, we know how your brother previous attempt at confessing is bad..." Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba had watched the scene with his own eyes, so they understood.

"Yeah, we sure as hell know it! Damn that guy have the worst luck." Kiba said focusing on the conversation. "He's a bit pathetic actually."

Naruto eye twitch, but he held back, he'll have his revenge against the dog breath soon.

"Thats not a nice thing to say Kiba." Chouji said, already finished his lunch, now he eats chips.

"So? It's the truth."

Shikamaru ignored Kiba. "That's why all you can do is to make sure nothing intervene again."

Naruto blink, then he smiled. "Good idea Shikamaru! Yosh! I'm going to do it now!" Naruto stood up, then he bolted out of the room leaving a trail of smokes.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... He know that the bell will be ringing soon right? Did he even know when his brother gonna confess?" Kiba asked. "What an idiot."

"Kiba, your food."

"Huh?" Kiba looked down on his lunch and sure enough, its empty. Only a piece of paper with a mini Naruto giving a peace sign, somehow Naruto manage to eat all of Kiba's food when he didn't look. "THAT BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM!" Kiba quickly chased after Naruto.

"They're both an idiot. Troublesome." Shikamaru said sighing.

**XXX**

Rito gulp, he have been crushing on Haruna since eight grade, and never have the guts to confess or his confession failed comically. Rito looked at Haruna who is too engrossed in her book to notice him.

"_A-alright... I'm gonna confess to her today!"_ Rito had make sure the area is safe so that his confession won't failed comically, again. No one's playing ball, no pots above his head, no truck and certainly no elephants. _"Yosh... I have to say it... Since that time I've always..." _Rito gulp hard. _"Lo... Lo..." _

Haruna is walking closer, and Rito could see Naruto in a nearby bushes watching, giving him a thumb up. His brother is cheering him on, he must do this! "Lo.. Lo..." His body turned hot and he can't seem to say the words as Haruna went passed him. Rito turned dejectedly, but quickly turned back to normal and turned around. "U-uhm!"

Haruna hearing the called looked at Rito. "Eh?"

Good! Now he had her attention, now all he have to do is-"Look out!" Eh?

Rito tunred around and saw a space ship, a fricking space ship headed his way! Before he can respond Rito felt someone pulling him away as the ship crashed onto the earth, exactly where he just stand a second ago. Rito looked behind him and saw Naruto with a concern looked.

"You okay aniki?" He asked.

Instead of answering the blond Rito fell to his knee and looked at the space ship. "What the heck is this...?" He said. "Goddamn it! It's completly hopeless!" Rito cried out to the world.

**XXX**

"We're back..."

"Oh, welcome back." The youngest sibling, Mikan said from the couch, she sees her eldest brother walking upstairs dejectedly. "Dad said he'll be home late again."

"Is that so..." Was her only respond.

"What's wrong with him?" Mikan asked kinda annoyed.

"Well, aniki's having a rough day." Naruto said walking inside and heads to the fridge. "Another failed confession."

"Oh? What is it this time?"

"A space ship." Naruto found what he's looking for and took it out of the fridge. He quickly drink the milk from the cartons.

"Wow... Seems like someone up there doesn't want him to confess." Mikan then saw Naruto drinking from the cartons. "Hey! Don't drink from there! Use a cup!"

Naruto ignored his 'little sister'. "Man! A cold milk sure fill your day!" Naruto put the milk back to the fridge. He walked toward the couch and sat down beside Mikan.

Mikan's eye twitch for being ignored. She'll let it go, this time.

A few minutes had passed in silent, both watching the tv. Mikan silently looked at her 'big brother', the blond looks like a delinquent, even sometimes act like one. You see, because of how Naruto's looks, he was excluded by the majority of children that didn't know him, so he was pretty lonely. The only friend he got at that time were her and Rito, so he's pretty protective of them. She heard from Rito that Naruto took down an entire gang because one of the members bother her and Rito, Naruto quickly went into action, coming home late at night that day his clothes kinda torn and he had a few brushes.

How come he didn't have much wound after fighting an entire gang? You see, even when they are kids Naruto have a very high athletic capability, strong, fast and good reflexes. So he's very good at PE, and fighting. But very bad at anything involving academic. So he relies on Rito's and Mikan's tutoring.

When Naruto reach junior high, he developed a hero complex of some sort, beating up bullies and crushing gangs that bother her or Rito. He get in trouble a lots, though because of that he became fairly popular, especially his whiskermarks that the girls marked as 'cute' or 'wild'. Mikan wanted to or not, have to agree with them.

Naruto then realized he was being stared at. "Whats up Mikan?"

Mikan blushed, she quickly looked back to the tv. "N-nothing!"

Naruto looked at her oddly for a second, before shrugging. "Okay then."

The brown hair girl cursed silently of being found out starring, she can't help it, for some reason she felt a somewhat attraction toward Naruto, and the fact he's not her real brother make it worst. Damn you hormone!

"I'm gonna take a bath..." Rito said from the hall as the two of them heard the bathroom doors opening and closing.

A minute had passed in another silent, before Naruto break it. "So what's for dinner?"

**XXX**

Naruto watched silently as Mikan worked around the kitchen. "You'll be a good wive someday."

That statement caught Mikan completely off guard. She almost drop the knife she was holding. He face flush as several images flashes into her mind, she quickly shook her head. "Stop saying random things, baka!" She knew that Naruto sometime says random things, but this takes her completely by surprised.

"Okay okay! No need to get angry!"

Mikan huff and get back to work. However, her activity was cut off when the two of them heard a scream from the bathroom, it was Rito's.

Without second thought Naruto ran to the bathroom. "Aniki! Whats wro-"

Naruto, in his life, never ever be prepared of seeing the sight of a naked bubble gum pink hair girl, naked on the bathtub with his brother, also naked. However the sight of the girl naked body made Naruto blown away by his nosebleed and lost consciousness.

"Oh wow! So many blood!"

"Naruto!"

**XXX**

"Ugh... oh man..." Naruto groaned, he slowly opens his eyes and saw white, his living room rooftop. Naruto slowly stood up from the couch he lied down. "What happened..?

"You went unconscious with a nosebleed after you went to check Rito, what happened exactly? Rito said you went unconscious after you saw a naked girl on the bathtub that appeared out of nowhere, but I haven't seen anyone." Mikan said looking at the blond, she is sitting at the floor watching tv.

Naruto rub his head. "I don't know... I don't remember much..." Naruto then stood up. "I'm gonna ask aniki what happened." Naruto then walked away, heading toward Rito's room.

"_What the heck happened..." _Naruto thought trying to remember. _"I remember pink... Thats it..." _Naruto then realized he had already arrived in front of his brother's room. Before Naruto can open the door (Naruto have the habbit of opening doors in his house without knocking, including Mikan's and Rito's room), he heard some comotion inside, like the sound of a girl struggling, an unknown man, and Rito.

His hero sense kick in, Naruto kick the door open and silently hopping he has his own hero theme music. Inside he saw a pink hair girl wearing a weird cosplay like clothing being hold down by two weird man in black suit, and his brother, who seems surprise Naruto barging into his room.

Without another thought, Naruto quickly delievered his famous (Or infamous) attack. "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Naruto cry out, flying kick one of the man to the face and into the wall, creating a spider weblike crack. He quickly grab the other black wearing guy by the clothe, and punch him on the cheek.

"Run aniki!" Naruto said to his brother, who snapped out of his terrance and took the pink hair girl by the hand.

"Come on Lala!" Rito said pulling the pink hair girl, exiting the room by the window.

"A-ah!"

Naruto glared at the two men, who had recovered. "Alright you bastard... How dare you attack a girl in my house and on my brother's room... I'll make you pay!"

**XXX**

"Rito! Are you sure its okay to leave blondie like that?" Lala asked as she and Rito's are running across rooftops.

"It's fine. I believe in Naruto." Rito answered. "He is strong for his age."

"Is he your brother Rito?"

"Yes." Rito answered. "Come on, its this way!" Rito jump off the rooftop to a wall slowly as too not make Lala fall. He then drag Lala into a nearby park, where they stopped to take a break.

"... Let's rest here." Rito said panting, however, their rest are cut short as a few explosions was heard, and Rito could see his brother, runing toward them. "Naruto!"

"Aniki! You need to run!" Naruto cried out. He stopped in front of the pair, panting, Rito could see some brushes and torn clothing, man, Mikan's gonna be pissed. "Its not over yet. I'll hold them off. Those guys are strong." Naruto turned around, just in time to see the men in black, floating, yes, floating and land in front of them.

Naruto cursed. Behind them is the fense, in front of them is the men in black. They're surrounded. Naruto went into a stance, his left hand extended to the front, and his right on his side. "Come on! I won't let either of you touch my brother and the... Weird girl that popped out of nowhere!"

"How courageous."

"Huh?" Everyone looked up and saw a giant round space ship. Both Rito and Naruto couldn't believed their eyes.

Then a light shone upon them and a figure descent upon them, he has silver hairs and wearing a weird armor like clothes that you usually sees in a fantasy based game.

"Zastine!" Lala said.

"He looks important..." Rito said observing the man, Zastine. "Please be careful Naruto."

"Dont worry aniki and weird girl that appeared out of nowhere." Naruto grin. "I'll beat them up for ya."

"No!" All of them looked at Rito in surprised at his outburst. "A-as the oldest, its my duty to protect you!"

Both Lala and Naruto looked at Rito in awe. None of them noticed that Rito is trembling and regretting ever saying that. However, he is saved from fighting by Naruto.

"I know aniki, however, I will be the one who protect you and that girl today, beside, that guy pisses me off for some reason." Naruto glare at the armored enemy.

The white hair alien scoff. "Are you actually challenging me human? I am impressed, however, a mere human couldn't possibly defeat-" Before he finished, a kick made contact with his face, throwing him away and stunning everyone.

Taking advantage of the stunned enemy, Naruto grab one of the men in black, and threw him toward the other man, knocking them away.

Zastine stood up and rub his cheek. _"What strength... Is human really that strong?" _Zastine eyes narrowed and he took out his green beam sword. "Very well, come!" Zastine charge with a battle cry as he and Naruto engage in a deadly battle.

Now that made Rito's panic, why? Because Naruto are engaging a weird alien that wield a beam sword. "L-lala! We need to do something to help Naruto! Don't you have anything at all?"

Lala blink. "Hmm... Let me remember..." Lala hum deep in thought.

Rito look back and forth between the fight and Lala. Naruto is currently struggling, evading slashes and trying to counter but get easily parried by Zastine.

"You are strong human." Zastine said, parrying Naruto's attack easily with his sword. "But this is not your business, please stand aside or die."

Naruto grin. "Like hell i will, my brother intend to protect her, so I will too." Naruto charge again, trying to punch Zastine, but the alien parry Naruto's punch with his sword pummel.

"So be it." Zastine fastened his attacks, Naruto struggling more and more to just evading.

Rito, noticing Naruto's struggle quickly looked at Lala. "Hurry up Lala!"

Lala hum again, until she remembered something. " I know!" She took out a red cellphone like thing. "Go go Vacuum-kun!" The cellphone like thing shot out a pink beam to the sky, halting every activity.

Then, from the light, appears a giant iron squid like thing.

"What the heck is that?!" Naruto said, kinda freaking out.

"This is bad! It's one of Lala-sama invention!" Zastine said.

The squid turn around and aim at the men in black, Zastine, and Naruto.

"Take this! Suck them up!"

As per the creator command, the squid began to suck them all, including Naruto.

The men in black were sucked in no problem, Zastine tries to stay on the ground by stabing his sword, but he was too late and were also suck in.

"Gyaaahh! Make it stop!" Naruto said holding to nearby tree, but the machine suck harder now.

"Lala! Make it stop!"

" I can't! I forgot how! Its an old device!"

""WHAT?!""

The sucking became much stronger, and everything on the parks are started to be sucked in, trees, bench, trash can, and Naruto and Rito. Lala just flew out of the range, unharmed.

""Gyaaaahhh!"" Both the Yuuki's scream as they were sucked in, however, it seems the capacity already on limit as the squic started to budge, and explode.

***BAANG***

**XXX**

The next morning, we sees two Yuuki's walking toward the Seinen High, both in band aids on their body.

"Yesterday was a complete mess..." Rito grumble. "If she had that thing, why would I need to save her?"

"Well... If she used it on your room, the house would be destroyed..." Naruto said, he had almost no enthusiastic. After the escape, Lala and the goons disappeared, and the two brothers are forced to went home in tattered clothing. Mika gave them solid scolding for fighting recklessly, she didn't believe them, and thought they attack a biker gangs or something.

"I guess so... Perhaps this result is more favorable..." Rito said. "However, I don't want to deal wth that weird alien again."

"Well, its your fault from the start aniki."

Rtio's eye twitch, he wanted to counter that statement, however, he is too tired for it.

"Good morning Yuuki-kun."

Both boys stop, they looked at the person that just called, they both have the same family name, so...

When both boys saw its Haruna, Naruto immediately makes an excuse. "Well! I forgot I have cleaning duty! See ya aniki!" Naruto gave his brother a thumb up, and dash away toward school, though in reality he hide at a nearby pole. Peeking and praying for his brother success.

Rito quickly greets Haruna in a shaky manners. "G-g-good morning!" _"This sort of things isn't happening in a long time!"_

Haruna calmly walk toward Rito and stop in front of him. "Yuuki-kun..." Haruna stop, she didn't knew how to brought out the topics of her seeing Yuuki run through rooftops holding hand with a girl.

While Haruna are deep in thought, Rito thought this would be the perfect chance for his confession.

"Yesterday, on the rooftops-""Uhm!" Haruna looked at Rito in confusion.

"Uhm... I... I..."

"_Go aniki! You can do it!" _Naruto cheer in his mind while anticipating his brother confession.

"I... I..." _"You can do it!" _"Since the day I met you, I have always like you! Please go out with me!" Rito bow his head. _"I said it... I said it..." _Rito peek to look at Haruna, but instead, he saw the on person he did not expect.

"Oh? So that's what you were thinking too?" Lala smile brightly. "Then a marriage proposal is made!"

"Eh?" Without warning Lala hug the poor bad luck or good luck depending from your point of view.

"Let's get married Rito!"

"Wha-?! Married?! What the heck are you talking about!"

Behind a nearby pole, Naruto couldn't believe what he is watching... When he got the chance and manage to confessed, a girl appeared between his brother and Haruna, failing the confession. His brother trully have no luck in romance.

unknown to the blond, he too, will be involved in the confusion life of romance.

**XXX**

In outer space, Devil Luke space ship.

Zastin felt his sweat fall, looking at the monitor in front of him.

"So I was right... He really is a..."

**To be continued.**

**Well guys, if you like the story please review. Also, sorry about the grammar, english is not my first language.**


End file.
